KyleTay FairyTales - The Princess & the Bead
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Kyle wants a princess, & Kyle's mother expects him to marry a true blue, real, royal, princess. But when I came, the queen was pretty skeptical about me. I don't own FBCC. Plus, rules: Everyone here is an aspiring writer. RESPECT your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.


KyleTay  
The Princess and the Bead

* * *

Once Upon a Time, there was a kingdom far, far away. There also lived a wizard prince named Prince Kyle. Kyle was in need of a princess, to live with, to have children with, and of course: to love. But Kyle was indecisive about which princess to marry. His mother; one of the top queens of the valley, knew how to help his desperate son to marry a princess. But Kyle wanted a princess who was unique, beautiful, non~prissy, and talented. "Oh, Kyle!" Kyle's mother called Kyle's name in singsong. "I know a way of how you could find your princess." Kyle was eager when his mother said that. "How, how?" said the excited wizard prince. "Well," said the Queen. "We would have to have a ball with good food, wonderful music, and twelve of the top princesses here" Kyle thought that was a pretty good idea. "But we can't just find any princess; we need a true, real, royal princess." Kyle was a bit unsatisfied when his mother said that. "But mum," said Kyle. "I want a unique, beautiful, talented, and fun princess. I don't want a prissy princess." The Queen looked at her son. "Nonsense! I will not have my son marry an amature. So I organized a test." Kyle was curious and confused. "What test?" said Kyle. "You'll see, young Kyle," said the Queen. "Oh, mum... why could at least stop being so picky?" thought Kyle. "And we could start the ball tonight!" Kyle's mother excitedly. "Oooookaaaayy," said Kyle slowly. "Alright," said the Queen.

"SCRIVENER! Please write twelve invitations to twelve of the most top princesses in the land." Scriviner Elf sighed. "Yes, your majesty," said Scrivener Elf sarcastically. The elf wrote all twelve invitations really quick, but his handwriting was neat and tidy. "Alright," said Scrivener Elf. "Let's get these invitations delivered." Kyle's mother called out the griffin. "Please delivered these invitations to the top twelve princess, griffin," said the Queen. The griffin delivered all invitations. Later then, all twelve princesses were reading the invitations and blushing increasingly because of Prince Kyle. Many hours have past and it was time for the royal ball. But there was one interesting thing: only eleven princesses showed up. "Hmm... interesting: only eleven... eh, seems alright with me; only if one of them is a true blue, real, royal princess," said the Queen. Kyle rolled his eyes of his mother's statement. "Alright, now you will tell us about you, princesses," said the queen. The princesses looked at Kyle, waving and making flirty faces. Kyle made a quick smile, then frowned again. After the princesses were done telling the Queen about themselves, they heard a knock on the door. The queen told Scrivener Elf to open the door, and then everyone gasped when they saw me. Kyle was amazed when he saw me.

"Oh my goodness, I~I never seen anyone so unique before," Kyle thought. My dress was pink, but it looked very different from the other princess' dresses. And my tiara was of course the same color of my dress, but it had a heart on top. My shoes, earrings, bows, and luggage were all pink. "I am sorry that I was late; please forgive me, your majesty," I said. Kyle's mother was inspecting me. Kyle was still staring me, his heart was pumping really fast and he was blushing very red. "Mother, she's perfect! I want to marry her!" said Kyle, whispering in his mother's ear. "Ah, ah, ah, Kyle; we still need have to give out the test," said the Queen. "I wonder what test it would be," thought Kyle. Then the Queen was asking questions about me: "So, what is your name?" said the Queen. "Princess Taylor, your highness," I said. "My mother happens to be the top queen in the valley." The Queen, princesses, & Kyle gasped. The Queen hadn't realized. She thought I would be an ameture, but then she found out I was sophisticated. But also, I was far more different from the other princesses. "Ooookaaay," let's continue, what are your talentes?" said the Queen. I had many talents, but I did some of my talents: Art, writing, animation {on paper}, made them desert, sang, danced, and told them about Outer Space and the horoscopes. Kyle & the princesses were amazed. The Queen was a bit impressed, but not that much. "How did you know so much about Outer Space?" asked Kyle.

"Well, reading books, I guess," I said. "I can conjure up a telescope to see the stars," said the wizard prince. "A~alright," I said. Kyle did exactly what he said and we looked all around Outer Space. The other princesses joined. Oohs and aahs filled the room as they were looking at the illuminating stars. "Those three stars next to each other is a constellation: the Orion Belt," I said. They nodded their heads to confirm the fact. "Hmm... speaking of stars: time for bed everyone!" said the Queen. She clapped her hands twice for the servants to take the princesses' bags to their rooms. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" said Kyle. "Yes please, Prince Kyle," I said. We looked at each other and blushed. Kyle showed me to my room and I got ready for bed with my pink night gown on. When I saw the beds, I was surprised of the height of these stacked mattresses. Then the Queen entered my room to start the test. "Wow! These beds are really tall!" I said. "Oh, well... thank you," said Kyle's mother. Kyle & I were talking a bit and so the Queen placed something under all of the stacked mattresses. I climbed all the way up the ladder until I reached the top. Later, all the other princesses were fast asleep. But for me, I was really uncomfortable in my bed. I kept tossing & turning. "Oh, my gosh...this bed is really uncomfortable," I said, re~arranging my quilt. It was hours later, in the crack of dawn. I was semi~asleep, but then I was awake as the clock rang with the little hand at 6 & the big hand at 12. "Oh, no! I'm late." I climbed down the ladder, & quickly got ready. Later, the 11 princesses, Kyle, & the queen were all in the royal dining room, eating breakfast. Until I opened the door, everyone gasped when they all saw me: my hair was frizzy, my dress was disoriented, and my lip gloss was all over my face. I walked over to the table, & sat next to Kyle. I letted out a long yawn.

"Oh, uh, Princess Taylor...are you tired?" asked Kyle's mother. "Who? Me? I~I'm not tired. But thank you for your c~concern," I said. "Hmm?" the queen said in wonder. "Taylor, are you alright?" Kyle asked. Everyone looked at me. "Yes, I am. It's just...that...I~I am really tired! I didn't get a good sleep last night," I said, crying tears. Everyone gasped. "Do you want me to come with you to see the problem?" Kyle asked politely. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Thank you," I said. We all walked to my room. "What was wrong with the bed?" asked Kyle. "There was something in it; it felt like a huge bolder," I said. Kyle was searching through the bottom mattress. Then, he looked under the last mattress. "I found it! It's...a magic bead?" The queen, & the other 11 princesses gasped. "You mean...y~you are the...?" the queen said as she fainted. But Kyle & the servant woke up the queen. The queen shook up her head. "Her! She is...a REAL, & ROYAL, PRINCESS!" Everyone all looked at me. "M~me?" I said. "Yes, you! The other princesses may have not felt the magic bead. So this means, you're the only one who did. You passed the test, Princess Taylor!" Kyle looked at his mother. "Mum, what was the test?" asked the wizard prince. "The test was if one of the princesses would feel a magic bead under all of the mattresses their sleeping on. No princess is as sensitive, or delicate as Taylor. Princess Taylor, you may marry my son, Prince Kyle," said the queen. The other princesses smiled. Kyle & I looked at each other & blushed. Later, bells are ringing, piegons are flying, & flowers were all around. Kyle & I kissed as we were married. The princesses & queens from other parts of the land came, especially my mother & sister. Kyle carried me down the aisle & onto Kyle's broom stick. I had a necklace of the magic bead that was under the mattress back at Kyle's mother's kingdom. I threw the bouquet of flowers to the other princesses. Kyle & I were flying to our honeymoon. We waved 'goodbye' to the other people that were there. Then, we flew into the sky. Kyle & I were happy, happier than ever. And we all lived Happily Ever After.

The End!


End file.
